<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes of Duckburg by Public_Nuisance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742606">Heroes of Duckburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Nuisance/pseuds/Public_Nuisance'>Public_Nuisance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, There will be OCs eventually, not finished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Nuisance/pseuds/Public_Nuisance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When F.O.W.L. thinks that there are too many heroes and S.H.U.S.H. thinks that there are too many villains, what will happen? What will they do to make sure their version of balance is created?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is an AU of mine called "Heroes of Duckburg!"<br/>This is just an introduction chapter, so nothing too exciting happens.<br/>I hope you like it anyway!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 1: A NEEDED SOLUTION</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>The Board of Directors gathered around a table. Each had a cup of coffee and a stack of papers. They were in FOWL’s usual meeting place, but the long table remained empty save for the three at the end. The three were reading newspapers and reports closely.</p><p>“Gentlemen, I do hope we agree that we have a problem on our hands,” Bradford commented. The other two nodded their heads. He continued, “These new superheroes could prove as a threat. They are getting into direct contact with some of our agents, Gizmoduck works for an old freelance agent who foiled FOWL plans, and Darkwing Duck’s partner has gotten closer to us than any other outsider has before.”</p><p>“What do you propose?” Bentley asked. “We can’t just get rid of them. That would cause too much commotion. People would be sure to catch on.” He motioned to the many newspaper articles about Gizmoduck, further proving his point. He waited for Bradford’s answer along with the other vulture. </p><p>“Perhaps FOWL won’t get rid of them. You know how the stories go. For every superhero, there is a fleet of supervillains just waiting to bring them down.” The three vultures looked at each other, nodding with a sinister smile. “Gentlemen,” Bradford announced, “I believe we have our plan.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Negaduck was crawling through the sewers, an essential part of his daily routine. He quite liked it down there, actually. The bittersweet memories of his final moments as Darkwing Duck and the excitement of his new career as Negaduck combined to make a happy home. There would be no one to disturb him, save the occasional maintenance man. It gave him plenty of peace, quiet, and time to scheme.</p><p>Until today, of course. Negaduck grumbled as he heard a whole hoard of people stomping through the sewers. “Jeez, can’t someone get a quiet sewer anymore?” he said to himself, hoping that the group would pass soon. A few seconds went by, and the noise became louder. He began to feel slightly panicked. Had someone found him? Did that horrible reboot and his gang find his secret hideout?</p><p>Negaduck ran into the shadows. The only weapon he managed to grab was a broken pipe, but he knew that he would be able to outsmart whoever came at him no matter what he had. He listened as the footsteps got closer. He gripped the pipe tighter, preparing to jump out at the first person he saw.</p><p>First, there were a few people in yellow suits wearing egg hats. Negaduck had to stifle a laugh. He felt sorry for them, there was no way he would go and attack them. They were searching around. Negaduck assumed that they were looking for him. Who wouldn’t? He smiled to himself. The poor knobs couldn’t even find him and he wasn’t too well hidden.</p><p>“Idiots, all of you!” he heard. It was a woman’s voice, but he couldn’t tell where it came from. Soon enough, though, an annoyed woman in a red dress began heading straight towards him. Upon closer inspection, she had a metal arm. Negaduck huffed and held up the pipe in an attack position.</p><p>The woman rolled her eyes. “Now, there’s no need for that,” she said. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to read off of it. “My employers have a business proposition. I cannot give many details, but they want to help you defeat Darkwing Duck,” she read monotonously. She looked back up at him.</p><p>Negaduck raised an eyebrow but gripped onto the pipe tighter. “Who are you? Who is your employer? Why would they- or you- assume that I need help?”</p><p>The woman scowled. “I just said that I couldn’t give you the details. You can come with us back and get the help to finally destroy him now or you can stay in your little pit and fail time and time again.”</p><p>Negaduck looked at the woman and let his pipe down. “I’m up for some… negotiation.”</p><p>The woman smiled as she pulled out what looked like a perfume bottle. She sprayed it and it smelled somewhat like cleaning supplies. One whiff of it and he felt light-headed, leading to his vision’s eventual fade to black. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Negaduck knew is that he was in a car, tied up, and a bag over his head. He wiggled around a little bit trying to free himself. He grunted a bit before yelling, “Hey! What’s going on around here?”</p><p>He heard a sigh from the woman he had met before. “Be quiet. We’re almost there.”</p><p>This made Negaduck furious. Before he could manage to go off on the woman, though, the car stopped. “Where are we?” he asked.</p><p>“You’ll see,” the woman said. “Eggheads, you know where to bring them.”</p><p>Negaduck heard the door open next to him as he was grabbed and led out of the car. The “eggheads” or whatever the woman had called them led him around. Soon he felt his feet move from concrete to carpet and from carpet to marble. They led him through multiple elevators and several long hallways. Soon enough, their journey came to an end as he was sat in a chair. The bag was taken off his head, but he remained tied up. There were few people in the room: himself, the woman from earlier, two of the yellow guys who he presumed were “eggheads,” and three vultures.</p><p>The vulture at the head of the table straightened up and looked him in the eye. “Negaduck, I presume?” he asked. When Negaduck nodded he turned to the eggheads. “Eggheads, you may leave. Heron, untie him and bring our other guests down. Wait for our signal.”</p><p>The woman he met earlier untied him with a glare and swiftly left. Soon it was just Negaduck and three intimidating vultures. He glared at them. “So, what’s all of this about? Knocking me out and dragging me all the way here?”</p><p>The vultures looked at each other. “Did Black Heron not tell you? Well, we asked you here t-”</p><p>“She explained all of that to me, why was everything else necessary? I’m very valuable cargo, you know.” He frowned as the vultures rolled their eyes.</p><p>“If you must know, we are a secret organization called ‘Fiendish Organization for World Larceny,’ or ‘F.O.W.L.’ for short. Like you, we want Darkwing Duck gone. We can give you funding, weapons, and even a hideout if you’re willing to do what we ask.”</p><p>Negaduck couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All the resources he would ever need to finally take down that imposter. He smiled and laughed at all the things we could do. “Well, sir, since you asked me so <em> nicely </em>, I would love to help. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“Well, first we would like to take charge of a team, a small team, but a team nonetheless.”</p><p>Negaduck shook his head and stood up violently. “Uh-uh. No way. I work alone!”</p><p>A different vulture spoke up. “Well, I suppose we could just revoke our offer, erase your memories, and send you back to the sewers.”</p><p>Negaduck sat back down and crossed his arms. “Fine. But I better not be working with any idiots.”</p><p>The head vulture laughed. “Well, we can’t promise that,” he said. He looked to the door. “Heron, bring them in!”</p><p>Negaduck heard several strange noises: The jingling of bells, the splashing of water, and fighting. Sounds he knew all too well. Sounds that he knew belonged to-</p><p>“The Fearsome Four!?” he cried as his new team walked in. “You want me to work with them?”</p><p>The head vulture shook his head. “We want you to work with them, yes, but you won't just be working <em> with </em> the Fearsome Four, you will work with them <em> as </em> the Fearsome Five.”</p><p>Negaduck’s beak hung open as he looked from the vultures to the team of villains he once knew so well. “I… did you?”</p><p>“No, these are not your former co-workers. Do not worry,” one of the vultures assured, “Think of them as new and improved.”</p><p>Negaduck looked at his new team: Megavolt, his outfit just like he remembered; Quackerjack, just as colorful as ever; The Liquidator, somehow actual water; and even Bushroot, plant and all. He couldn’t believe it. They were exactly like he remembered them, save for the fact they were much younger than his once good friends. He smiled and put his hand on his hips.</p><p>“I think we’re gonna make a great team.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Drake was sitting between Gosalyn and Launchpad in the back of the long car ride to who-knows-where. Mrs. Bentina Beakley was in the front seat, next to the driver. Launchpad insisted on driving, but they wouldn’t let him. Drake held Gosalyn close.</p><p>“Um, Mrs. Beakley, was it?” Drake asked nervously, “Where did you say we were going again?”</p><p>Mrs. Beakley looked at Drake through the rear-view mirror and smiled. “Don’t worry, Mr. Mallard. It’s just one of my old workplaces. Just hold up for a while longer. They’ve been eager to talk to Darkwing Duck.”</p><p>Drake raised an eyebrow and bounced his leg. He became more concerned as the car ride became longer and longer. He looked to his left: Launchpad was sitting silently, smiling. Oh, how Drake wished to know what he was thinking. He looked to his right: Gosalyn was playing some game on her phone.</p><p>He slapped his knees and looked at Launchpad again. “So, LP, what’ cha thinking about?” he asked, both curious and wanting to fill the silence.</p><p>Launchpad looked at Drake and shrugged. “I dunno! I forgot! I’ll let you know when I remember, though!” he laughed and looked out the window.</p><p>Drake sighed and twiddled his thumbs. He was bored and nervous but he didn’t want to show it. He was Darkwing Duck after all, even if he wasn’t in his costume. The costume that was in a bag by his feet. Because he was asked to bring it. To change into once they arrived.</p><p>It shouldn’t concern Drake as much as it did. He had a feeling that whatever was about to happen would change his way of life. He just hoped it wouldn’t put Gosalyn in more danger than she already is.</p><p>Drake rubbed the back of his neck. ‘So, Mrs. Beakley, how much longer do you think the ride will take?” he asked.</p><p>Mrs. Beakley frowned. She knew exactly where this question would lead to. She’s been in enough car rides with the triplets and Webby. She wasn’t too worried about the girl, but the adults she knew were going to get bored. She had to answer carefully. “Well, Drake, we’re almost there,” she lied, “You’ll have to be patient.”</p><p>“Okay, but do you have a general estimation of how long it’s gonna take? Or-”</p><p>“Dad, stop it! We’ll get there when we get there!” Gosalyn chimed in, not taking her focus off of her game. </p><p>Drake sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry,” he apologized and flopped down so his back hit the seat for the first time since they left. He tried to relax as much as he could before they got to the building. It just occurred to him that he didn’t get much sleep last night. Loving when things get dangerous, he closed his eyes. Soon enough he slowly slipped out of consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When Drake woke up, he assumed that they were driving on a very bumpy road. He felt himself going up and down and up and down. Except he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt. Or in a car seat. In fact, it felt as if he were being carried.</p><p>When Drake opened his eyes, he found that his theory was correct. He mentally patted himself on the back for figuring that out so quickly. After a quick spell of gloating, Drake finally caught up with the fact that it was Launchpad carrying him down a hall, he was being carried bridal style, there were many people in formalwear surrounding them, and he was somehow in his Darkwing Duck uniform.</p><p>“Uh… Launchpad?” he called, a bit embarrassed. He looked up at his friend.</p><p>Launchpad looked right back at him. “Oh, DW! You’re awake!” He smiled at seeing his friend. “You were asleep when we got here, but we couldn’t wake you up, so Mrs. B had me get you into your costume. She said that they didn’t want your civilian identity walking around and risk getting discovered,” he explained, “But after that, you still wouldn’t wake up no matter what we did, so I ended up carrying you,” he paused for a moment before his eyes went wide. He gave an apologetic smile, similar to the one he gave when they first met. “Oh! Do you want me to put you down?“</p><p>Darkwing Duck nodded. “Please,” he squeaked. He wanted to preserve whatever dignity he had left. Launchpad stopped and Darkwing slid out of his arms and onto the floor. The tile was cold under Darkwing’s feet, but he had never felt so warm with embarrassment. He wrapped himself in his cape and walked with the group.</p><p>Gosalyn was talking to Mrs. Beakley, for some reason. She was saying something about spies, secret organizations, and whatnot. He assumed it was some new show or game she was into these days. Darkwing cleared his throat as a way to get Mrs. Beakley’s attention.</p><p>“Ma’am? I’m so sorry to interrupt your conversation with my daughter, but where are we? What’s going on?” He asked. He just prayed that it wasn’t related to whatever Gosalyn was talking about. Beakley went to speak before Gosalyn interrupted, talking at 100 miles an hour.</p><p>“Dad, it’s super cool here! It’s some super-secret agency that makes a whole bunch of super-secret spies!” She turned to Mrs. Beakley, “Do they want my dad to be a spy?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>“Sort of. They want Darkwing Duck as one of S.H.U.S.H.’s agents, but I’m not too sure if they will give him missions or not.”</p><p>“Keen gear!” exclaimed Gosalyn. “My dad’s gonna be a super-secret spy!”</p><p>Darkwing looked at Gosalyn and Beakley. “S.H.U.S.H.?” he repeated, “Like, from Darkwing Duck show?”</p><p>Beakley frowned and looked away from the group. “Sort of. The names being the same are merely a coincidence, though.”</p><p>Darkwing had a million questions, but none of them he could fully articulate. He looked at Launchpad and fiddled with the end up his cape. “So, Launchpad, what do you think of all of this?” he asked, hoping that talking would calm him down.</p><p>“Well, it feels kinda familiar, not gonna lie,” he said. Darkwing’s beak hung open. “I don’t remember why, though.”</p><p>“Oh, well, that’s… actually kind of unsettling,” Darkwing commented. They walked into an elevator without the group of who Darkwing assumed were other agents. Mrs. Beakley pressed the buttons and stood close to the wall.</p><p>“So, Darkwing,” she said, “I’m quite a big fan of the show! Launchpad showed it to me not too long ago. It’s a shame what happened to Starling, but I’m excited to see you step into his shoes.”</p><p>“Uh, thank you! It’s a really big job, but it’s nothing that Darkwing Duck can’t handle!” He felt an elbow jut into his side. He looked down at Gosalyn, who was glaring at him. “Of course, alongside his amazing team: Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack!”</p><p>The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. As soon as the group stepped out, they were greeted by a short duck. “Oh! Agent 22! You’re here!” He exclaimed, “And you brought Darkwing Duck, just like I asked! How wonderful!” He ran over to shake Darkwing’s hand.</p><p>“Uh, hello, sir!” Darkwing said as he shook the man’s hand. “I understand that you need my help with something?”</p><p>“Yes, but that can wait a moment. Why I haven’t even introduced myself!” He said, “I am J. Gander Hooter, the director of S.H.U.S.H. And, who do you have with you?”</p><p>“Uh, this is my partner, Launchpad, and my daughter, Gosalyn. Don’t worry they shouldn’t cause too much trou-”</p><p>“How lovely!” Hooter interrupted. “I’m assuming they help you out? Quite charming. Three heads are better than one, you know!”</p><p>Darkwing nodded. “Yeah, of course. Um… So, why did you have us come here?”</p><p>“Straight to business, I see,” he said, “If you haven’t noticed, more and more villains are coming to Duckburg and creating chaos. There are very few heroes in Duckburg as it is, and even fewer with the resources that they need. We want to give you the resources you need to defeat these villains so our current agents don’t have to take the time to do so.”</p><p>“Heroes like Gizmoduck have all the resources they need. Gizmoduck works for Scrooge McDuck and works with his head scientist. You work with his driver and pilot. So, we give you the resources that you need to take down these villains,” he continued, “and you will be given missions from us. Does it sound like a deal?”</p><p>Darkwing looked at the man, his head about to explode from how many thoughts he was having. To join a secret spy agency: what would it lead to? Would it mean more danger for Gosalyn? Would it make his life easier? He would be able to dwell on this if it weren’t for a certain little girl standing next to him.</p><p>“Dad, you gotta except! Imagine how awesome it would be to work for a cool spy organization! You’d probably get a better paycheck too!”</p><p>Darkwing laughed at his daughter’s excitement. “Well, I suppose that settles it, Mr. J. Gander Hooter. We have a deal.” They once again shook hands, starting a whole new chapter in Darkwing’s life.</p><p>“Keen gear!” Gosalyn exclaimed, “My dad is gonna be a spy! Sir, you gotta tell me, is he gonna get a hideout? A sweet ride? Super cool weapons?”</p><p>“That can be arranged, just you wait,” J. Gander Hooter answered with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Organized Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>F.O.W.L. has fallen apart and only a few members remain. Those who are left want revenge and the villains that Bradford had hired have yet to do anything. So what do they do? They come together of course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a transition chapter, so it's fairly short. Its main purpose is to tie in the story with the new lore as well as introduce the villains.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzzards had finally finished gathering their collection of supervillains before everything fell apart. Most of F.O.W.L. had died, quit, been too injured to be of use, or turned into a brainless bird. What was left were a few lucky members and a bunch of angry, crackpot villains from all walks of life. What were they to do? Those who had worked for F.O.W.L. couldn’t possibly go back to a “normal” life, and the new villains were ready to go.</p><p>Some of them got into contact with each other, while others refused. It took a month, but they had finally gathered everyone together to figure out a plan. What was the plan? Would they disband? Would they create a new organization?</p><p>“We should just carry out Bradford’s plan,” one of the more colorful villains suggested, “He’s already got everything laid out for us.”</p><p>“But Bradford is nothing but a <em>stupid</em> vulture now,” another responded, “And his plans haven’t done any good, he just got everything destroyed.”</p><p>“What if we made a <em>new</em> organization?” A short duck stood up, smiling a toothy grin. “Well, not new, but we could <em>reinvent</em> F.O.W.L. Make it better. If we stood under our own organized group, we could bring those so-called-<em>superheroes</em> down to their knees.”</p><p>Everyone in the meeting looked at each other, murmuring their uncertainties. Finally, a familiar crook, clad in red and yellow, spoke up. “And who would be in charge of this ‘New F.O.W.L.?’”</p><p>“Well, I do have some experience, as I was in F.O.W.L. for a few years, from 1991 to 1993.” The duck sighed while remembering their years in F.O.W.L. “I remember when they cut many of the members. S.H.U.S.H. nearly discovered us and Bradford got scared, letting most people go except for his most trusted associates. I was generally a ‘face,’ meaning that I made the calls and threats. Of course, no one actually saw my face."</p><p>Steelbeak was sitting on a chair, rocking it back on the back legs. “Okay, I have experience too, so by your logic any of the old members could take over.”</p><p>“But you and the other remaining members do well on the field. Wouldn’t it be too much for you to both go on missions and run a criminal organization?”</p><p>Steelbeak thought for a moment, “I do like beatin’ people up,” he said. “I see no other problems, then. So long as I can get paid.”</p><p>“Excellent. Does anyone have any other objections?”</p><p>Negaduck stood up. “Uh, yeah. I do. What if <em>I</em> wanted to lead the new F.O.W.L.? I clearly have charismatic talents, good looks, and an established backstory with the heroes. I’m basically perfect for the job! <em>I</em> deserve it!”</p><p>Looking around the room, most of the other members of the team could be found raising an eyebrow or showing annoyance. Rolling their eyes, the small duck answered, “You just explained why you’re perfect to actually go and fight those heroes. Not to mention that you’re already in charge of a team.” They motioned to the Fearsome Four that was sitting next to Negaduck. A few more arguments occurred until Negaduck finally agreed</p><p>“Well, if we are all decided, I would like to have a code name like all of you,” the duck said sinisterly, “From now on, you will call me… High Command.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“High Command” began to work on a roster as soon as they possibly could. Thankfully, F.O.W.L. had all of the information that was needed, they just needed to sort out who had left and who remained. The files for Steelbeak, Ammonia Pine, Phantom Blot, and Pepper were easy enough to find, as they were regular members. Hell, they even found their own file! It was the new villains that they simply couldn’t find the information for.</p><p>“Hiding your supervillains from Heron, eh Bradford?” High Command said to no one in particular. They tried to act like they were joking and having fun, but in reality, they were getting more and more frustrated.</p><p>It took them three days to find the files on the supervillains, learning literally everything there was to learn on the Duck family in the process. Finally, though, after many long days of searching, they could finally read about who exactly they were working with. After a long day of reading, they had finally narrowed the information down to a few points.</p><p>[---]</p><p>-Jim Starling A.K.A. “Negaduck.” Former actor. Will be working with the Fearsome Four (A.K.A. the Fearsome Five). Unstable.</p><p>-Elmo Sputterspark A.K.A. “Megavolt.” Has undergone several experiments to forget past life as well as gain the ability to manipulate electricity. Unstable.</p><p>-Jackson Bill A.K.A “Quackerjack.” Former clown, given serums to permanently alter brain. Unstable.</p><p>-Buddy Bernard A.K.A. “Liquidator.” Undergone many experiments, similar to Megavolt. Unstable</p><p>-Reginald Carver A.K.A. “Bushroot.” Undergone many experiments, still experimenting with plant control. Unstable.</p><p>-James White A.K.A. “Sugarcane.” Sugar/Sweets-based villain. Stable.</p><p>-Lilith Ravenfoot A.K.A. “The Atrocious Astronomer.” Star-based, 18th century aesthetic. Old tools could be useful weapons.</p><p>[---]</p><p>High Command looked over their options, unsure of their situation now that they have a better understanding. Perhaps Bradford didn’t want too much of a commotion? No matter, they could always hire new villains, but first, they needed to recuperate and show that they mean business. What they had now was good, and they could finally get to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me again!!!<br/>Some explanations: Sugarcane and the Atrocious Astronomer are my OCs<br/>High Command is the duck seen in the og Darkwing Duck whenever FOWL called<br/>The names I gave to the Fearsome Four don't matter whatsoever, they're just filler names cause I needed them. I didn't want to make them the same as the show because I didn't want the "tv show" to overlap with in-universe interactions. The exception is Megavolt and I have my reasons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>